Little Miss Trouble
Little Miss Trouble is the sixth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Yellow/light brown *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Red in pigtails *'Family': none *'Friends': Dr. Makeyouwell, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bad, Mr. Cheeky, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Uppity, Little Miss Tiny (one-sided) *'Rivals': Few of the characters *'Occupation': Troublemaker, lie spreader, prankster, con-artist *'Job': Framing a Mr. Man or Little Miss *'Features': Blue bows *'Voice Actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Alyson Court (US dub) Story "Here comes trouble!" people used to say. And can't you guess who came walking along? That's right! Little Miss Trouble! She uses Mr. Uppity, Mr. Clever and Mr. Worry (on TV) to frame Mr. Small for secretly calling them insults behind their backs and Mr. Small gets two unnecessary black eyes (Breaks his foot on TV). Mr. Small talks to Dr. Makeyouwell and Mr. Small uses Mr. Tickle and Mr. Bump to frame Little Miss Trouble so that they tickle and bump her. Little Miss Trouble has received a taste of her own medicine. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Chipie (French) *Dona Problemas (Spanish) *Unsere Frieda Frech (German) *Miss Ärger (Second German Release) *Mevrouwtje Bonje (Dutch) *Senhora Sarilhos (Portuguese) *Lille Frøken Ballade (Danish) *Η Κυρία Ανακατωσούρα (Greek) *Mała Kłopotka (Polish) *골치양 (Korean) *麻煩小姐 (Taiwan) *トラブルちゃん (Japanese) *الأنسه مشاكل (Alanisah mashakl) (Arabic) *คุณหนูก่อกวน (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Uppity *Mr. Clever *Mr. Worry (on T.V.) *Mr. Small *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Bump *Mr. Mischief (on cover) (says, "Here comes Trouble!") *Dr. Makeyouwell Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Little Miss Fabulous *Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (TV) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting (TV) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Greedy... Belle of the Ball (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV) (mentioned) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) Trivia *She is good friends with Mr. Mischief, whom refers to her as "My dear, Little Miss Trouble", and Mr. Uppity, who is up for ruining people's day as well. *She was originally going to be in The Mr. Men Show but got replaced by Little Miss Naughty because she is more of a prankster. *Little Miss Bad bares a strong resemblance to Little Miss Trouble. The only difference they have is their colour scheme. Their relationship is unclear. *In the TV adaptation of her story, instead of Mr. Small being hit in the face by Mr. Uppity and Mr. Clever, he is instead visited by the two (plus Mr. Worry) while working at the store, who state "We want to see you", and he ends up falling off the counter bringing half of the boxes he was restocking down with him. *In Meet The Little Misses!, Little Miss Trouble is Spanish and is also Little Miss Sunshine's little sister. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Cliparts Little Miss Trouble 1A.png Little-Miss-Trouble-2A.png|Oh I do so love to cause trouble! Little Miss trouble 3A.PNG little-miss-trouble-4a.PNG LITTLE MISS TROUBLE 5A.PNG Little-miss-trouble-6a.png|Little Miss Trouble changes colour Little Miss Trouble-7A.jpg Little-Miss-Trouble 8a.jpg|Watch out, here comes trouble! Little miss trouble 9a.jpg|Bah! No trouble to cause! LITTLE-MISS-TROUBLE 10A.jpg|Time for trouble! Little miss trouble-11a.png Little-Miss-Trouble 12A.png Little Miss Trouble-13a.png Screenshots Miss Trouble ID MMLM S02E18.jpg|Little Miss Trouble in Mr. Men and Little Miss See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:Red hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with freckles Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs